


Os Santos Patronos da Indecência

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi, OT3, Portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Os Santos Patronos da Indecência

Jem não consegue deixar de pensar que isso deveria sentir como sendo sujo. O tipo de cena que pertencia a livros escritos por nobres extravagantes que aparentemente não faziam nada com o seu tempo além de procurar novas pessoas e novos orifícios para fornicar com.

Mas ali é só ele, Will e Tessa em uma cama.

Tessa ainda ficando com as bochechas vermelhas em certos momentos mas olhando para ele e Will como se ela confiasse neles o tempo todo. E Will com um mão fortemente pousada em seu ombro lhe dando coragem, lhe dizendo que algumas regras foram feitas para serem quebradas, que isso que isso pode funcionar, que eles podem funcionar.

Eles são seus melhores amigos e ele está terrivelmente e ridiculamente apaixonado pelos dois.

Tem ainda um nível de estranheza, mas esta não está de maneira nenhuma associada a algo errado, é a estranheza da sensação de algo estar começando, algo novo, algo certo.


End file.
